End of the Day- Raura
by AusllysMusic
Summary: Laura is mad at Ross because she thinks he doesn't love her. A tragic accident happens. Will Ross be okay? Read to find out! RAURA! Based on the song "End of the Day" by One Direction- all credits to One Direction! One-shot


Hey y'all!

I can't believe I've survived over a week without Austin and Ally! The finale made me cry so hard. The emotions really kicked in when Trish started singing. But, I'm here to make y'all happy, so let's stop being sad!

Today's story is a Raura songfic, based on the song "End of the Day" by One Direction. If you haven't heard it yet, you really should. It's one of my favorites, so I decided to combine two of my favorite things together to write this!

Okay, so I know this is slightly tragic, but trust me, my stories always have good endings. I promise, I won't end it on a bad note. I know it isn't realistic either, but you'll have to read to find out what I mean.

Alright, enough about me, let's goooooooo!

Sorry, one more thing: I'm not the best at interpreting song lyrics, so just know that I'm trying really hard and this is just my interpretation.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ross, Laura, Raini, Calum, Austin and Ally, or anything else you see that you recognize.

 _I told her that I loved her_

 _Was not sure if she heard_

 _The roof was pretty windy_

 _And she didn't say a word_

 _Party died downstairs_

 _Had nothing left to do_

 _Just me, her, and the moon_

Ross POV

Laura and I were sitting on the roof of a building. Don't worry, you were allowed to go up there. It was safe and all. We were supposed to be inside downstairs at the premier of a movie we both didn't want to see. So, we found this area and came up here.

Oh yeah, did I mention, Laura and I were dating? Right now we are in a fight. She apparently thinks that I don't love her and am just doing it for the fame. It's definitely not true, I love her with all my heart. She just doesn't seem to listen when I tell her.

"Laura, please talk to me. I love you so freakin much. I'd do anything for you."

No response.

She looked gorgeous, like an angel, the wind blowing her hair around.

 _I set you on fire babe_

 _And down came the lightning on me_

 _Love can be frightening_

 _For sure_

I'm actually really scared and worried. I've never seen Laura so mad. She's such a beautiful princess; she doesn't deserve to be mad. I need to come up with a way to prove it to her.

 _All I know at the end of the day_

 _Is you want what you want_

 _And you say what you say_

 _And you'll follow your heart_

 _Even though it'll break_

 _Sometimes_

 _All I know at the end of the day_

 _Is you love who you love_

 _There ain't no other way_

 _If there's something I've learnt_

 _From a million mistakes_

 _You're the one that I want at the end of the day_

 _At the end of the day_

 _You're the one that I want at the end of the day_

 **2 hours later, Ross and Laura's apartment (I forgot to mention that they live together):**

Laura and I had driven home from the premier in silence. Oh, what have I done? My baby girl doesn't need to go through this. We get into bed, still not talking. She closes her eyes, looking more beautiful than ever. I go to put my arm around her, but she refuses and turns away. I reach for her hand, but she moves it away from mine.

I realize that she's not gonna want to have physical contact with me tonight, so I finally just close my eyes and begin to drift off. I think of something: As much as I don't like Laura not being happy with me, I know that she has her reasons and that I'll always love and support her no matter what.

 _Sure the night was over_

 _I said it's forever_

 _Twenty minutes later_

 _Wound up in the hospital_

I feel someone shaking my shoulder, and try to force my eyes open, but I can't. "Ross! Ross! Answer me, please!" I hear Laura screaming, and I could tell she was crying, too. "Ross, please!"

I want to squeeze her hand or something, but can't seem to move at all. "I'm calling 911!"

"Hi, this is Laura Marano. My boyfriend Ross Lynch went to sleep, and I can tell he is breathing, but he can't seem to open his eyes or move. Help me, please!"

"Laura, stay calm. We'll be there as soon as possible." I hear the voice on the other end of the phone say.

Laura is screaming and crying into my chest for the next 10 minutes. I hear her run away, so I think the ambulance is here.

"Miss Marano, where is Mr. Lynch?"

"In our room, this way."

The people put their hands on various places around my body.

"Good news, Ms. Marano, your boyfriend is still alive. We are going to take him to the hospital, just to figure out what's wrong. Would you like to come with him?"

"Yes, please!" she says. I feel myself being lifted onto the stretcher, and minutes later, we begin moving. I can tell we're in the ambulance, and Laura is sitting next to me, holding my hand tightly. After a few minutes, I feel us stop moving, and I'm being lifted out of the ambulance.

Laura is being dragged away from me as I'm being shuffled into a hospital room. I think that I go through a few minutes of examination, before they call Laura back in.

 _The priest thinks it's the devil_

 _My mum thinks it's the flu_

 _But girl, it's only you_

 _I set you on fire babe_

 _And down came the lightning on me_

 _Love can be frightening_

 _For sure_

"Ms. Marano, it seems to us that Mr. Lynch is definitely still alive. He seems to be in a deep state of depression. Do you have any idea why this could be happening?" 

I hear Laura burst out in tears. "Oh, this is all my fault!"

"What happened? If you don't mind me asking."

"Well, we aren't normal people. We're on a Disney TV show. I told him that I thought he was only dating me for the fame and that he didn't love me. He's been trying to get me to talk to him, but I'm stupid enough to not respond."

"Ms. Marano, you're not stupid. But I can tell you that is most likely the reason for him being in this state."

I hear her burst out crying again. Oh, how I hated to hear her cry. A little while later, I could tell that the doctors had left the room, but Laura was sitting there holding my left hand.

"Ross, I don't know if you can hear me or not. But I'm extremely sorry for the way I acted. If you can hear me, I want you to try and give me a signal. It may be too hard to open your eyes, but make a movement. Please. For me."

I love her so much, I'd do anything for my princess. So, her wish is my command. I gather all the strength I have and lightly squeeze her hand.

"Ross! You can hear me! I need to go get the doctor. I'll be right back, I promise."

A few minutes later, I hear Laura and the doctor come back in the room. "Dr. Johnson, I told him to make a movement if he could hear what I was saying, and he gently squeezed my hand. He can hear everything, I know he can!" 

"Alright, Ms. Marano. So, what I'm going to do now is slightly shock him. It won't hurt him, I promise. It is supposed to convince his body to slowly wake up. Just remember, it doesn't hurt him. It'll only feel like when there's dry air outside, and someone touches you and it shocks you." 

"Okay, if you're sure it won't hurt."

Now, I have to be prepared. I realize that they do it, and keep the shock-thing on me for a few seconds. I yawn, and realize that I can talk. 

"Hey, that tickles!" I say.

"Ross! You're okay!" Laura says, and hugs me. "Dr. Johnson, why isn't he opening his eyes?"

"It's natural. Mr. Lynch, I know it may be very hard, but I need you to try as hard as you possibly can to open your eyes."

I do it, easily. "Hard? That was easy!" I laugh.

"Ross!" Laura says.

"I'll leave you two alone," Dr. Johnson smiles.

"Ross, I'm so sorry I ever doubted you. I love you so much, and I'm so so so sorry that I put you through all of this. I know you love me, I don't know what made me think you didn't. I love you so much."

"Laura, it's okay. I was so sad when we weren't talking. Those days felt like a lifetime. But I know that we're all human. I love you too, beautiful. More than anything."

"Thank you, Ross. I wanted to sing you a song I wrote while you were asleep."

"I'd love to hear it!"

"Okay, here it goes:

 _All I know at the end of the day_

 _Is you want what you want_

 _And you say what you say_

 _And you'll follow your heart_

 _Even though it'll break_

 _Sometimes_

 _All I know at the end of the day_

 _Is you love who you love_

 _There ain't no other way_

 _If there's something I've learnt_

 _From a million mistakes_

 _You're the one that I want at the end of the day_

 _When the sun goes down I know that you and me and everything will be alright_

 _And when the city's sleeping_

 _You and I can stay awake and keep on dreaming_

 _You and I can stay awake and keep on dreaming_

 _All I know at the end of the day_

 _Is you want what you want_

 _And you say what you say_

 _And you'll follow your heart_

 _Even though it'll break_

 _Sometimes_

 _All I know at the end of the day_

 _Is you love who you love_

 _There ain't no other way_

 _If there's something I've learnt_

 _From a million mistakes_

 _You're the one that I want at the end of the day_

 _At the end of the day_

 _You're the one that I want at the end of the day…_

 _You're the one that I want at the end of the day…"_

"Laura, that was beautiful. I love you so much." I say. I pat the bed next to me, motioning for her to join the bed with me.

She crawls in.

"Ross, you're the one that I want at the end of the day."

Alright guys! Did you like it? I hope you did! It took 2 days to write!

As I mentioned before, I'm not the greatest at interpreting song lyrics, but I thought this was pretty good. Also, if you've never heard the song before, you should go listen. Right now. Go!

Hasta la pasta! Go listen, lovelies!

-Lauren

PS I recently made an A&A fanpage on twitter, if you want to check it out, my username is Auslly_Trez15


End file.
